


Greedy

by lola (chaeyoongs)



Category: League of Legends
Genre: Age Difference, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Anal Sex, Barebacking, Cock Slut, Come Eating, Creampie, Double Penetration, Explicit Sexual Content, Face Slapping, Implied/Referenced Underage Relationship(s), M/M, Multi, No beta we die like real women/men, Pet Names, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rough Oral Sex, Safe Sane and Consensual, Safewords, Some Plot, Spit As Lube, Spit Kink, Threesome - M/M/M, shieda fucking kayn, there's just a lot of spit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-16
Updated: 2020-07-16
Packaged: 2021-03-04 22:02:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,814
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25313527
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chaeyoongs/pseuds/lola
Summary: "Swain dug his fingers and nails in his cheeks and spread them occasionally while he was letting his breath and tongue slide over the nicks and curves. Then a jarring spank to his thigh and Kayn mewled.'Kayn, darling', Swain muttered lowly and Kayn sensed his mouth hotly close to his puckered skin, 'Your colours.'Green, green, green."Or, Kayn's craving for older men is sated by Zed and Swain.
Relationships: Shieda Kayn/Jericho Swain, Shieda Kayn/Jericho Swain/Zed, Shieda Kayn/Zed
Comments: 14
Kudos: 84





	Greedy

**Author's Note:**

> Kayn has daddy issues. Major ones. Luckily, I am here to make him indulge in his preference fully.  
> Swain is close to his fifties - there won't ever be a universe in which he doesn't call his sub "darling" - and Zed middle thirties but Kayn is a consenting, 20-somewhat-adult and all of this is safe and sane. Kink negotiation has happened, all are checked and free of STDs.  
> Still, always use condoms!  
> Have fun!
> 
> PS: I have a twitter (@chaeyoongsao3)
> 
> PPS: Suggested titles for this by my friends were the following: "Kayn is a fucking slut" and "Two Dicks, One Kayn"

At the tender age of 13, Kayn had first fallen for a much older man. He had never really been attracted to anyone or anything in particular while all of his classmates had started addressing their matutinal issues and the girls' chest developing as they grew older. He had never been the odd one out as he had been a charming yet quiet kid ever since his toddler years. He had always picked flowers for his mother and given his father the loveliest pecks. Kayn had never felt weird or unusual in any, more or less defined and particular way that could have indicated any of those sensations and emotions which followed.

He only started feeling some sort of way on the day of his first English lesson, 8th grade. Kayn was a bit smarter and a whole lot more confident than the other children whereas his abilities had never been anything out of the ordinary. But he always carried himself better than he was which compensated for any additional genius he simply and realistically didn't have. English, therefore, had never been a burdensome subject to him. He used pretty and seldom words to impress on the rare occasions that he spoke in class. He remembered forgetting all of those words back then.

Kayn had been chatting with an ugly kid with glasses that had been sitting behind him until the silence that followed with the new teacher's entrance. He had turned around, slender and child-like frame with long, dark hair already reaching the small of his back at that point in time, spinning around to catch a glimpse of the broad figure entering. It had been a man in his thirties, maybe. Maybe younger. He had already been officially teaching for a few years at that point. Dark, tousled hair that, in its tousled-ness, had been neat and conservatively thoroughly brushed, a just as dark beard hugging his jaw, chin and upper lip, clinging onto his sharp features for dear life. It had been cleanly trimmed and shaped.

Kayn also remembered that he hadn't been able to tear his eyes off the man for as long as he had, somewhat sub-consciously - as he was neither able to explain nor aware of the way his breath hitched - considered adequate only to then, full of immature confusion and fear of the unknown, focus his gaze on something familiar. He had stared at the key chain attached to his pencil case dangling off the table. He had squinted his eyes and poked it with his fingertip.

He had poked it over and over again in a desperate attempt to keep his eyes from darting back to the man because in his fast running and confident thoughts there had already been the pungent assumption reaching his senses with an intensity he had hardly been able to bear that he shouldn't crave staring at his teacher.

Classmates had mentioned how "hot" some of their female teachers were before and Kayn had never been able to follow. He had been bold enough to even tell them. That he didn't feel anything looking at them and that he found they were tasteless. Those were adults. He had been 13 and a relatively bright boy at that who had been taught the distinction between good and bad and appropriate and inappropriate. He had scolded them and told them that a suchlike attraction toward a teacher was inappropriate and there he had been, clenching his fingers into a fist around the figurine on its chain, weak to his own premature and uninterpretable longings. They had been burning and aching in his veins and limbs and eventually had forced him to slide shy glances back upward. Onto the man in his button-down tucked in in a way that Kayn had found irritating as the fabric had stretched over a distinctive chest and, even more irritatingly, over wide shoulders that had flown into tight jeans. Black ones. Boots. Cool ones, Kayn had thought.

When the man - Kayn's English teacher, something he would rather not add - had taken a piece of chalk, Kayn's eyes had been drawn to his hands immediately. They had looked a lot like his dad's, just more slender. That thought had disturbed him. That man probably had been just a few years younger than his dad. He shouldn't look at him like that. His limbs and veins shouldn't ache with any other longing than to raise his hand and contribute appropriately and cleverly to the lesson. There had been so many shouldn't's and Kayn had been confident and bold but he had always refrained from doing things he had _known_ were simply wrong.

Kayn had never considered watching porn and in some way, he had been aware that his attraction toward that man had been odd and probably wrong - now, now, very much so, inappropriate and unrealistic at that -, however, he had tried indulging in relief of his aching body whereas it had never worked with the horrid things his classmates had always mentioned. It had taken some digging and a lot of shivering and shaking and throwing glances over his shoulder at his (locked) door until he had made a find. A find of something he would treasure like drug addiction, heroin, his own, little and very dirty and very shameful heroin addiction. An obsession with all those spikes and lights he felt and saw and the way he could make himself feel, mind playing images of the man with the tucked-in button-down and the things he had found.

Never ever had he dared to tell anyone until he turned 17. He had grown up, still half-way within the foolery that puberties were, to be a very much handsome young man with the same sharp features that had made him ache when he had first become aware of them in someone else and a thick braid always teasing his back with its messy strands. He had never wanted to cut his hair and had been too confident to pay attention to those who had claimed he would resemble more of a girl than a growing man. He had ever only partly agreed, his cheeks and chin soft and neat as they had always been and his chest being spared from the fate of premature hairs still up until his adult life as well. He had thought it didn't make him a woman. He had known his worth and his tendencies. Had been aware of his imperfection and his impurity, his corruption lingering at the very bottom of his loins, burning afire whenever he wouldn't pay the right amount of attention.

The first man he had ever slept with had been 27. He had liked his smooth skin and his long hair, had gripped it thoroughly and gladly whenever he had indulged in Kayn's uncommon submission and exposure and Kayn had never felt greater joy than in being torn apart, in opening up and spreading barely hairy thighs within the act of pressing teeth and tongues and lips against each other.

It had also been the first person he had ever told about how he liked men. Men who were older than him. Liking men had never - not even nearly, remotely - been as shameful as liking maturity and dominance within their gestures and glances and twitches of brows and mouths into knowing grins and just as shameful - as shameful as the mere desire of hearing them was - words.

Kayn had told his mother that he wasn't interested in how the girls around him carried themselves and that he would rather concentrate on his studies and he had heard his father hissing at her that he had been nothing like Kayn at that age. That he had been chasing after and been rejected by one beautiful woman after another. That he had been caught with his arousal in his fist, magazines of fairly obscene women quickly shoved underneath pillows. His mother had nudged his father's side with her elbow and told him to not speak like that and that Kayn was perfectly fine and healthy. Nothing out of the ordinary. A handsome son with good grades and many acquaintances despite his almost, tendentially narcissistic kind (who just happened to like broadness and fullness a little more than he liked the warmth around himself).

Just after Kayn graduated, the man he had been sleeping with met a fine woman and he rather had the life of a married man going toward his thirties than to secretively and controversially stay with a barely legal boy-man who was so far behind in everything regarding life.

Kayn had been angry for a bit. He had felt as though meeting him had been a somewhat magical and rare occasion he might or might not ever have again, considering that he liked men but he liked them best when they towered over him and their hands were rough and they fetishes distinct and new and their voices scratching at the edges of his bold clothes and underwear and the curve of his ass just so that they could rub it well with their thickness and harsh motions.

Then he went to college and moved out and he decided to go forth and search. He had never been the one to search for things that could come naturally to him without any effort or thereof stemming exhaustion. But Kayn craved the sharpness of jaws and the fullness and his fingers had stopped being enough the moment he had first been taken. Yet, Kayn didn't believe in dating apps nor did he believe in falling for someone in another way than a sexual, purely and painfully physical one. Never had he met someone and wanted them to hold him and kiss his forehead goodnight and never had he met someone who made his stomach rumble with anything else than aching longings and the pain in his loins as a resemblance of his craving for fleshy closeness.

So when one unimportant evening he stumbled across, in the midst of his mad and caused by utter boredom swiping, a profile that caught his attention for the first time that entire day - it had been an utterly unremarkable one sometime during Spring in his freshmen year of college that he had spent in bed mostly with a laptop, Netflix and uni notes - he was caught off-guard. He had in no way expected anyone remotely interesting to appear on that app. But there he was, staring at a well-shot picture of two men. Standing, tall and broad, with their shoulders touching and their mature faces flashing grins. The following pictures showed them on their own.

The man Kayn thought to be the older one had light hair interspersed by gray strands that reached the curve where his neck flowed into his collarbones. Gelled back, just a tad and just enough to be formal-looking and accentuating for his face. He wore a button-down and slacks. Kayn's eyes darted to the well visible bulge in those pants and somehow he couldn't help the thought that it was not only voluntary but also a malicious dare to whoever were to come across their profile. His lower abdomen stirred with the will to take on the dare in all ways that man wanted him to.

The other man's black hair was long enough to be put into a bun at the back of his head whereas some of the locks would still tease his brows in the refusal to do as they were ought to. Disobedient straight curls that would be joined by the rest of them once there was more motion, Kayn was certain. And he thought what he would look like with his face half-hidden and dark eyes peeking through the transparent gaps, brows furrowed and lips thinly pressed together to keep his throat from keeping away the stirring and pulsing of his manhood and the heat around it Kayn could make him feel. Could make them both feel.

He didn't think they were a couple. They didn't look like one, didn't feel like one and the biography proved him right. Friends. Their names being Jericho and Zed. Two guys just casually looking for something casual to have casual sex that Kayn so casually craved and longed for, didn't mind giving, as a matter of fact, wanted to give. So so badly. He glanced upwards at their stern eyes and he liked their profile. It was a match. He frowned upon the red heart blossoming on his screen and quickly exited the screen.

Kayn received the first message merely a few minutes later.

They asked him what he was looking for and he said that he would take whatever they were to offer whereupon they wanted to know about his past experiences. The two men seemed to deem Kayn worthy and offered Zed's number.

Kayn had always had all of that soft skin and that gentle frame he had learned to grace with muscles toning his back and shoulders and abdomen. Lean waistlines flowing into narrow hips and the incurvation of his spine letting eyes trace all the way down to his ass that he usually fitted in tight pants, too tight to come off comfortably so people would usually just push it below where his cheeks ended and spread them as they pleased and needed with Kayn's closed thighs making him unable to hunch and flinch away.

For their meeting, he chose a pair that was looser around his calves yet tightly hugged his bulge and bum, a polo shirt tucked below the waistband and casual shoes. Formally casual. Formal enough to be appropriate for any sort of locality and casual enough to not appear overdressed.

Kayn had known the moment he had laid his eyes on the two men when he met them that evening that he craved them. And when they had stared at Kayn and received and given small touches and brushes of fingertips and palms and thighs, Kayn knew that they did, too. Maybe it had been his pants or his long hair gracing and framing his youthful face, the way he spoke with the same seldom and pretty worlds he had used in 8th grade already or just his ways with his eyes, wandering and lingering just enough to draw attention to his stares that usually locked with their crotches.

During dinner, he had let eager fingers wander over broad wrists and swayed his feet just enough to sometimes, coincidentally, probe their ankles with the tip. Jericho had chuckled, silently with only the corners of his mouth twitching and, at one point, gripped his calf possessively and held it close to his thigh while Zed had glared at Kayn intensely. Kayn thought that no one had ever looked at him with that much desire before. He liked it. Liked the stares and the hints of something within their eyes that he would narcissistically read as hunger mixed with the desperate need to stuff his slutty, grinning mouth and his wriggling, plump ass with their members, to shut him up and make him drool and drip all over himself and them.

They went to Zed's house - somewhat-mansion - somewhere in the outer area of the city and Kayn had been feeling too excited about all of this to let any immature anxiety get the best of him. Zed stirred the wheel while Kayn had his hands all over the oldest man. Jericho didn't look like 48 with his neatly trimmed eyebrows and yet, he looked exactly his age with his stern gaze and creases around his eyes and cheeks. Gray strands seeped through his slicked-back hair and his hands were calloused and rough on Kayn's thigh and jaw when he grabbed it, holding him right there, only a few inches away from his face. There, he let his dark eyes slide over Kayn's face and linger at his lips that he had been licking in dry anticipation of devouring Jericho and Zed. He truly wanted to do it inside the car already. He had been feeling tight and sensitive all along and the grip on his jaw made his mouth fall agape with a silent gasp.

Jericho leaned in a bit further without giving Kayn any room to move or tilt his head and traced his tongue across the contour of his lip, trapped the corner of his mouth and the pink wetness between his own lips without kissing him properly. Kayn let out an indefinable sound and attempted to inch forward so that their lips would connect but the rough palm dragged his head back in a just as rough manner. Kayn felt himself twitch. Zed's deep chuckle came from the front. His eyes instantly darted to the rearview mirror where he was greeted with the image of his visibly strained pants and Zed's amused expression that had shut the blinds to the arousal beneath.

Kayn's jaw was held tightly until Jericho released it with a stinging bite to his bottom lip when they arrived. He let the two men guide him upstairs by their grips on his body. Jericho's large hand was just above his ass and Zed's fingers were buried in the flesh of his waist, kneading and caressing it until Kayn shuddered underneath the touch. His knees felt weak already from all the want he had had to bear ever since they had started to let their thighs and knees and hands brush and his lips tingled from the way Jericho had abused them inside the car.

He didn't care to take a closer look at the interior when they entered the bedroom and he didn't need to. Jericho and Zed hadn't brought him here to wow the dresser or the sheets. So Zed's urgent hand on his waist pulling him to his chest while the other one nestled tightly inside his hair didn't come as a surprise to Kayn. Not entirely at least. It didn't stop Kayn from groaning at the sting on his scalp and hip. Then Zed dipped his head upwards. His eyes were squinted and he watched Kayn with consideration only to eventually catch his mouth with his lips. Kayn had imagined them to be rough whereas the only roughness laid within his hand tugging the locks close to his scalp until the youngest male parted his lips gasping.

More sounds bubbled up from the very back of his throat with the wetness of another mouth gracing his bent neck. He sensed Jericho's heat somewhere behind him alongside his hands sliding over the span of his lower back and thighs prior to settling on his ass. It was the first proper touch and Kayn couldn't help but lean into it, arch his back and plump his bum into the grip. It disappeared quickly and was replaced by a harsh spank to his fabric-covered skin. He jolted forward, felt Zed's hot body oh so close and penetrative through the layers and layers of what they were still wearing. With Jericho's admonitory hit, Zed's grip on his scalp had also tightened and Kayn realized that it wasn't his place to demand (He would still do it).

The harsh treatment had made it difficult to properly kiss Zed back so that he had ended up with his mouth agape chasing after Zed's, his tongue and his warmth, his taste and the odour of the aftershave he was wearing. He sucked in a breath when Zed dragged his head back a bit, his hands that he cupped Zed's neck with now dangled uselessly on his shoulders. Zed wanted him to listen.

"So greedy already, Kayn?", Jericho's voice sounded.

Kayn's eyes flickered, his lashes batted and he licked Zed's taste off his lips as he said: "Yes."

There was that hint of amusement within Zed's expression again that Kayn had seen when he had watched him so desperately pursuing Jericho's proximity. Kayn hadn't said it to amuse. He was greedy. He _wanted_ them and he would take whatever he could get, would be greedy and demanding until they would put him in his place. Hence he slipped his palms back to Zed's nape and tiptoed to push himself and his lips against him again. For a moment, a split second only, Zed's hand in his hair relaxed before it skimmed to the back of his head and buried itself in the base of his braid.

The drag was harsh and Kayn whimpered at the force with which his hips and head were gripped and turned around. Zed had his braid tightly in his palm, his crotch now pressed against Kayn's lower back as he faced Jericho. The oldest man hadn't taken his hands off his ass, had only slid underneath the fabric of his pants and dug his nails and fingertips into the longing skin. Kayn was trapped in between their broad bodies with their bulges and hands pressing against him all over, his own hands didn't know where to go.

Jericho was staring down at him. One of his arms shifted and soon he had his digits on Kayn's jaw again, clasping it firmly and examining his expression that faltered when Zed let his hand wander to the front. It lingered just above his crotch, teased the fabric of the tucked-in shirt and the hem of his pants, ghosting tips on top of his bulge, barely there but enough to make Kayn shudder and gasp.

"Desperate slut", Jericho stated dryly and Kayn couldn't help his shaky snort.

Jericho removed his hand from his ass and Zed's now rested on his hip solely. Then he was rewarded with a slap to his grinning face. His eyes widened and his cock twitched, face twitching at the sting. The man in front of him fastened the clutch on his features and leaned in almost menacingly. It made Kayn shudder with how badly he wanted to drop to his knees and take all Jericho hid underneath those suit pants.

His gaze shifted behind Kayn for a split second. Next, he was leaning in further. Kayn felt his breath against his lips, hot and cold at once, his glance flickered across his sharp features.

Then: "Your colours."

They had talked about this beforehand, had negotiated their hard limits and their safe words and Kayn was glad that they had. Otherwise, this would have been more difficult.

Kayn wetted his dry lips and sucked on the bottom one, hummed: "Green, orange, red."

He seemed like a child listing those colours whereas he was aware of their importance. In the presence of those two men, trapped between their hot chests with his scalp and face in their harsh clamps, however, he felt utterly exposed, utterly small and at their disposal.

"Your colour now?", Zed eventually spoke, lowly and close to Kayn's ear.

"Green", Kayn huffed, "But you better hurry. Or are you scared you might not be able to satisfy me? What're you holding ba-ack for-"

His rushed, teasing words got lost underneath the sound of his cheek receiving another harsh hit and his head being dragged back. His neck strained and he mewled, his eyes fluttered shut along with his mouth agape. He glanced up at Jericho half-lidded. Despite the harshness of his touches, his face was calm and his glare steady. Not even the slightest twitch in his creases.

"What a slutty mouth you have", Jericho muttered.

Kayn wasn't sure how close they had been to the bed nor whose hands touched and gripped and dragged him where but he eventually found himself with his face buried in the mattress, silk sheets teasing his reddened cheeks and his ass being held up by a tight arm around his lower body. The man was aroused, he could feel him twitch and grow as he pressed himself against his clothed ass and leaned over the small of his back to get a hold of his braid.

He assumed it was Zed until he faced his crotch when his head was snapped back. Kayn's gaze lingered on the bulge in front of him, the hand getting closer to his face until it was buried in his bangs and eventually the zipper that was being pulled down by Zed's other hand. His mouth felt dry and wet at the same time and he feared he might drool if he didn't close his parted lips right now but it was so difficult, Jericho's hand on his scalp was just so harsh and he could sense the manly odour of Zed's cock from where he was laying.

"You know how to behave, Kayn", and it was almost endearing how Jericho used his name so sternly and harshly within the gentle depth and coarseness of his voice.

Kayn mindlessly stared at Zed's cock as the man tugged his pants and underwear down and he muttered: "Do I?"

He was big with a broad head and glistening veins that Kayn oh so desperately wanted to run his tongue and teeth across. He wanted to swallow and take him whole, wanted to choke on his girth and cum until his mouth was coated in everything Zed. His hand looked tempting, large, around his length and Kayn's eager face was pulled back instantly.

"You do."

Zed added to the deep voice: "Bad boys don't get their holes stuffed."

And Kayn _really_ wanted to be stuffed. So he kept his head exactly where Jericho held it, his hands buried in the sheets and his eyes trained on the Zed's cock. It was so close that he could see the precum glisten and he probably could have licked it up if he just stuck out his tongue. But he was a good boy or at least trying to be one until Jericho and Zed couldn't deny him anything anymore.

When Zed eventually inched closer and nudged Kayn's cheek and lips with his tip and Jericho gave his scalp an approving tug, he didn't hesitate a second. His mouth fell open and his lips wrapped around the head of the girth. One of his hands with which he had been holding himself somewhat upright until now slid along Zed's thighs until he could replace the man's hands on his girth. He intuitively inhaled through his nose, inhaled all of Zed and groaned as his tongue laced his length and those pretty, distinctive veins, dragging his wetness across every inch.

Kayn noticed how Zed's hands ended up in his hair, his palms on either side of his head and cradling his scalp when they weren't hauling him closer, pushing his tongue and mouth further down on his cock. The mere sensation, the inability of tearing his face away, made Kayn twitch inside his own pants. It was almost painful with how tight they were as it was. Luckily, Jericho didn't intend on leaving him dressed anyway.

He whispered sweet, harshly spat out praises into his ear, accompanied by Zed's irregular breathing at the palming hand on his balls, and let his hands roam to the front of Kayn's pants. His breath hitched, lower body tensed and Jericho chuckled.

"'m not going to touch you yet", he hissed.

His tongue was hot against the shell of his ear as well as his nimble fingers on his zipper and then his hips to tug down the fabric almost impatiently. Kayn wriggled his ass, lifted his knees when Jericho told him to and sucked on Zed's tip to stifle his whimper the moment Jericho started trailing ghost fingers across his bared thighs. They were twitching, softly, yet enough for Jericho to let out a sound of amusement and for Zed to grip his hair just a bit more tightly. Kayn pressed his tongue against the underside of his cock and sunk further down with his guidance until his tip nuzzled against the back of his throat. He tried his best to relax his throat, to breathe heavily through his nose and not whine surprised at the harsh tugging that brought him up and down the girth alongside Zed's slow thrusts.

Jericho had finally decided to cut out the teasing touches and was now yanking Kayn's thighs apart, his whole body dipping and sliding down, his clothed cock now just barely hovering over the sheets. The man's aroused mutter was swallowed whole by the length being pushed past his lips - not that he had a lot to say anyway. Then Jericho's breath was hot against his spine, his lower back and hips, his tongue and teeth marking him with spit and brief marks and his hands calloused and large dug into his hips and ass to keep his lower body from stuttering. He had to know that Kayn could sense the silk of the sheets, had to know that he had already considered grinding his hips to catch at least the tiniest bit of friction against his neglected cock. Jericho wouldn't grant him that kind of relief.

His tongue was teasing the area above the hem of his underwear and his thumbs pierced into his ass cheeks to spread them underneath the fabric. Kayn felt himself clenching at the mere friction of the cotton, mouthing at and devouring Zed's cock as he was given.

"Look at that", his breath hit the lowest point of his sacrum, goosebumps and shivers spread across his back, "You _do_ know how to behave."

Kayn couldn't help the snort he huffed out and Zed gripped his hair close to his scalp, yanking him down his full length until Kayn choked and he pulled him off again: "Know your place, Shieda."

Just like Jericho used his first name in such a gentle manner to emphasize his harsh words, Zed using his last name did things to him and his deprived cock, made him clench with the urge to just please and take both men until he was crying and sobbing and drooling and numb with pleasure and pain. Kayn furrowed his brows and batted his lashes, looked up at Zed through his teary eyes, the rigid abuse of his throat had driven the wetness to his lids without him noticing.

From his position, tongue and mouth parted just for him, he caught his stern gaze and held it, spit drooping over his lips onto Zed's cock languidly and lewdly.

"Fucking slut."

Kayn's length twitched and next thing he knew, Zed shoved his cock back inside his throat, fucking his mouth until he was gurgling and whimpering, eyes squeezed shut and drooling over his reddened cheeks. Zed gripped one of them, pulled out and placed a sharp pat on the skin.

"Your place."

Kayn faintly heard - felt in a hot breath, creased lips against longing skin - Jericho's amusement behind him followed by his fingers hooking underneath the hem and tugging his underwear down until he could bury his teeth in his ass and tug the cheeks with his lips and tongue. There was a shiver, low, deep in his spine that left Kayn twitching and whimpering against the cock. Zed had gone to smearing his precum all over his lips and face, letting Kayn gnaw on him as he pleased for once.

Jericho dug his fingers and nails in his cheeks and spread them occasionally while he was letting his breath and tongue slide over the nicks and curves. Then a jarring spank to his thigh and Kayn mewled.

"Kayn, darling", Jericho muttered lowly and Kayn sensed his mouth hotly close to his puckered skin, "Your colours."

Green, green, green.

He choked out the word vehemently with his mouth painted with Zed's precum and taste, his warmth. He didn't want the men to stop now, couldn't bear to interrupt all of this right when he was so close to having Jericho's mouth on him, so close to being filled up by _something_. Amusement, a huffed out breath and shivers that followed on his side. Then a probing wetness gliding over where his cheeks met, lips closing around his rim and tugging it, tingling and teasing.

Kayn gasped and groaned breathlessly, let his head fall in between his arm reaching for Zed's girth and the one propping him up. The grip on his scalp tightened instantly and Kayn found himself with a mouthful of Zed's length again, his lips and throat sore and a little numb from the constant push and pull - not that he minded the slightest bit -, yet he still opened up eagerly and coated him in drool.

Zed continued to thrust into his mouth, languidly, just to keep him occupied and full, and Jericho nibbled and sucked on his hole and perineum as though he had never done anything else all his life, never enjoyed anything more than making rough-turned, soft boy knees tremble, than holding Kayn by his lower abdomen and teasing the muscles that led to his straining and oozing cock. At some point, nudging fingertips of his other hand joined his tongue, teased Kayn's clenching tightness until he eased on the tips and let Jericho stretch him apart with his digits and muscle.

Kayn hardly noticed how loose he became, quickly and eager to be stuffed and fucked into oblivion, with Zed's one hand almost tenderly cupping his nape and stroking it. Then he let his cock slip out of Kayn's mouth - he chased after the warmth, the salty drool and whimpered - only to replace the emptiness with his thumb. Kayn eagerly closed his lips around the digit pressing down his tongue, teasing his pink, swollen skin and hummed and whined. Jericho had not stopped licking and sucking on him, stretching him and by the time he did, Kayn's hole stretched around three fingers.

He hadn't noticed any time passing, hadn't fully noticed the aching stretch, had been too busy engulfing Zed's probing thumb and nudging his cock with his cheek and nose amidst touching him all over. But now that Jericho removed his mouth and left Kayn with his fingers harshly and dryly pumping in and out of him, he became aware of how much he had been straining and aching, whimpering and dripping. His underwear felt soaked, sticky. He wanted to get rid of it, wanted Jericho's fingers to be replaced by his fat girth, wanted Zed to join him, wanted oh so much and got only so little.

  
Jericho shoved his fingers fully inside and leaned over Kayn's back to whisper into his ear, voice sultry and teeth gracing his ear: "I want you to ride Zed."

It wasn't a question, no suggestion, a gentle-masked order for him to move, to straddle the man in front of him and that he did. Jericho eventually left him empty and bare but continued to hover over him as Zed shifted. He was still fully dressed apart from his pants being pushed down and Kayn was too needy to give him time to rid himself of any more clothes. He put his hands on the broad, clothed chest and crawled on top of the man. His dark hair was tousled on the sheets and he looked at Kayn with deep, squinted eyes. He returned the gaze, parted his lips, smacked them dryly, wriggled his hips alongside Jericho's hands freeing him of his underwear, after all, lowered them, teased his girth with his ass.

Zed had his shoulders propped up with one hand, the other one made its way to Kayn's already bruised hips and held him tightly, sharply, as he steadied himself and Zed's cock. He felt his wide head teasing his abused rim, felt the drip of precum and the dry wetness from Jericho's mouth, savoured the sensation just before pushing his body down, forcing himself onto his length. It stung, stretched agonizingly. There was a groan, a huff of breath, a whimper, in the very depths of his throat as Zed breached him open. It didn't make Kayn stop. He hissed at the burn and moaned when he was entirely seated on his lap. Like that he stayed, eyes squeezed shut, and tried to breathe and loosen up. Jericho's fingers had been large and so so wet whereas, in comparison, Zed felt dry and painful. His digits couldn't have prepared him for Zed's veiny girth anyway.

Zed's grip on his hip had tightened when Kayn had started to sink on him and he was now grasping handfuls of his flesh and kneading it almost comforting until Kayn deemed the pain subsided enough to lift himself back up. The way his dry inside walls dragged along Zed's cock made him whimper pathetically. He couldn't help it. It just stung and hurt so well, he could feel his reddened length twitch with the sensation and it bounced when Kayn slid back down. This time, he did it harshly without hesitation, fucked himself onto Zed's cock until his hole stopped aching with pain and started leching with pleasure.

His eyes felt drowsy but he couldn't tear them off the man beneath him who was staring at him so lasciviously, a rough lip trapped in between his teeth and his brows furrowed at the tightness around his girth. Zed stared right back at him, muttered words Kayn couldn't understand underneath his heavy breathing and ass slapping against Zed's thighs.

But he understood Jericho's words, felt his warm palms stroking and pushing his upper body, his sides, chest and lower abdomen where he gripped Kayn's cock for a moment only to let it go as swiftly as he had touched it.

"You're doing so well, darling", was what he whispered to Kayn before he stuffed his agape and whimpering mouth with his fingers.

He was languidly grinding on Zed's length and sucked and gnawed on Jericho's fingers the way the man ordered him to. His other hand was on his ass, hitting him harshly whenever Kayn's motion faltered and caressing it soothingly right after. He felt spit dripping from his lips onto his chin, Jericho's fingers slipping out wetly. Next, Zed bent his legs and the harsh pace at which he started to fuck into Kayn made him jolt forward, his helpless quivery hands clawed and pawed the button down. He heard Zed's grin and his pants, felt his thumb wiping away the drool from his bottom lip and pushing it back into his mouth.

The new position in which he was lying on top of Zed made it easy for Jericho to go back to his stretched hole and add a finger to the heat. Zed had by now wrapped his arms around his tender body and pulled him close, his lips and teeth teasing the span of his neck that he so eagerly arched and presented. He was thrusting up into him slowly, Kayn felt each and every drag and push, groaned and furrowed brows at the finger breaching him further open. 

Despite the fair share of sex he had had with his former lover and occasional one-night stands, the most he had ever taken had been three fingers alongside his early boyfriend's dick and that had been an effort. It had taken large amounts of lube and even larger amounts of patience that Kayn had grown weary of as he had grown older. He now didn't mind it hurting, didn't mind spit and harsh, impatient fingers being the only thing that loosened him up. They had talked about it, had agreed that Kayn didn't _need_ any lube, only needed their precum. And Zed was leaking just enough, making him slippery and easy to tease with another finger.

Sometimes, Jericho would spit on his fingers and shove them right back inside Kayn's clenching hole, spread them, pump them in the rhythm of Zed's grinds, stroke his spine and squeeze his ass. The stretch was painful, oh, Kayn felt like he couldn't breathe. He merely clung onto Zed with his face buried in his chest and moaned, tensed and loosened up, his toes curled and chest heaving against Zed's, his cock rubbing in between them. And Zed soothed him, spread his ass cheeks for Jericho to thrust into him more roughly until he had stuffed him with four fingers.

Kayn mewled, Jericho pushed the pads of his digits against his inside walls and muttered: "You're gonna take both of our cocks so well, darling."

He whimpered in agreement. Yes, he would. Without a doubt. He knew he would be able to do it and to do so well, had known all along. Jericho pulled his head back and reached around him with a hand, opening his hand before Kayn. He stared at his bending, signing fingers and let his drool fall into his palm. It was lewd, filthy, but Kayn loved it, twitched, oozed more precum.

Jericho's hand on his cock sounded slick, wet, and he felt firm against his rim. Zed was spreading him open wide, kept his ass up in the air with his propped up thighs and nibbled on his neck all while Jericho started to shove his head past the tight muscle. Kayn tried to breathe, he truly did, but Jericho was so _huge_ and Zed had already been making him feel full and tight. His face was askew, mouth agape as corrupt sounds fell from his drivelling lips and the forgetfulness about breathing made him dizzy.

He stayed still, didn't move an inch, breathed alongside Zed who was groaning against his jaw and plastering kisses and nibs across. He didn't move until Jericho's cock stopped sliding and his pelvis was hot against his ass. There was a low grunt from behind him, fingertips bruisingly buried in his hips, that was accentuated by Kayn's mindless whimpers that steadily continued. His thighs were shaking, shuddering, his chest trembling and his body and mouth only came to a halt when Jericho drew his cock out and suddenly roughly back inside.

His body froze and his mouth parted in a silent sob. He was so _full_ , so _stuffed_ , so utterly and so painfully, agonizingly pleasurable, he could hardly bear the tightness, the way their cocks seemed to restrict his airways, nudge his belly and spine. He had never felt on edge like that, as though he might burst any second if either of them solely dared to move. His violent shudders left the girths twitching, he could feel it, could feel their breathing, their groans vibrating inside him.

Then both men - their hands were everywhere, Kayn had lost the ability to recognize whose touch it was, whether it was rough or soft a while ago - thrust in union and Kayn nearly choked on his spit. He cried, high-pitched, and whimpered every word coming into his mind, clawed and tugged everything he could reach, shook his head and shivered. His knees had given up the moment Jericho had first buried his cock inside his already spent hole and he was weakly spasming on top of Zed's hot body.

"Can't- I can't- last- won't", he gushed mindlessly, stumbling over words and hiccups with the steady build-up of pushes.

His cock was rubbing in between the heat of their chests and he felt how wet he was, how much he was oozing and convulsing with the need to cum, the inevitability of his quickly approaching orgasm. His entire body was tense, the two men had to feel it, had to sense how close and burning he was. Kayn hardly caught the sounds coming from them. Nothing reached his consciousness apart from being breached and torn apart by their fat cocks and eventually the boiling and dizzying pool in his lower body.

Kayn came before he even noticed, ripping on Zed's shirt and moaning loudly. His body was bursting, jolting forward with each wave rolling over him, drowning him in the electricity that made his limbs and mind go numb. He couldn't help any of the words or sounds being drawn from him as Jericho and Zed continued to fuck into him. His stomach was wet against Zed's and his body was pushed against his as they continued. Kayn whimpered, wound helplessly and felt his eyes hot with oversensitivity that erupted when Jericho grunted and Zed groaned.

He could tell by their twitching and pulsing that they had come. His insides were hot, full, so sore and spent and he felt like he might burst with all they loaded him with. The hands that had been spreading his cheeks went limp and proceeded to caress the sensitive skin as first Jericho then Zed pulled out of him. His hole felt empty, gaping. He shivered when the cool air of the room hit his rim and the cum sliding down his perineum.

Kayn scrunched up his nose and whimpered and Jericho quickly caught it with his hand and slid his cum-covered fingers back into his leaking hole. The man wrapped his other arm around the quivering Kayn and pulled him against his chest without letting any more cum escape his hole. Jericho was kissing his cheeks and shoulders, shifted him off Zed's lap and Kayn hazily watched him inch closer to his rosy, fallen apart legs.

Zed stared up at him. His gaze still had that sternness, that darkness and desire, to it that he had observed all evening long but as he glanced at Kayn's stuffed hole, his brows lowered along with his upper body. Kayn blinked, wept before Zed hooked his calves over his shoulders and buried his face in between his thighs. His hair was dangling in his face, the bun long gone.

A low voice asked for colours. He mouthed green.

If Kayn had had any shame, he might have blushed, might have protested and asked what Zed thought he was doing. But Kayn nearly twitched when Jericho slid out his fingers and the man between his legs pressed his pursed lips against his hole. He felt himself seeping with cum, knew that they had marked all of his sore insides and Zed was _groaning_ as he clenched and unclenched, whined at the tongue probing and sucking on his rim. And oh, how irritated his skin felt, how agonizing it was to have his rim and sensitive skin teased all over again but the pain made him dizzy, drunk on how good it felt.

His dried eyes trickled and Jericho wiped his tears away while caressing and kissing him all over. Kayn thought that he could fall asleep, winding and humming, writhing and wet, lewd and marked all over, his girth stirring gently with Zed's mouth on him. Thought that he could just pass out in the warmth and the comfort of Jericho's clothed chest. Maybe he did. He didn't remember.

When he opened his eyes the next morning, however, he found himself cleaned up and in between two large bodies. He closed his eyes again and turned sourly to bury his nose in Jericho's nape. There he thought that he had truly missed the broadness and the fullness and the aching for sharp features.


End file.
